Real Slender
by ScarlettShana
Summary: Why Slender kidnaps people? What he wants? Joes must to figure out why. Story may be stupid, I was fun with writing Cobra. Plus here Snake Eyes/Scarlett and Destro/Baroness


"Slender, where are you?" call Tunnel Rat.

"Tunnel Rat, shut!" asked Heavy Duty.

"Why? Are you afraid of him? Nhahahahahaha" (Annoying Orange's laugh)

"Stop to laugh like Orange! This guy is annoying me!"

"But I like him" smiled Tunnel Rat.

zzzzzzzz

"Wait" stopped Heavy Duty. "What was that sound?"

"I don't know" shruged Tunnel Rat. "Hey. look!"

He run to the tree and found a page.

"Don't look back" read Tunnel Rat. "What that means?"

zzzzzzzzzz

"Did you hear that?!" asked Heavy Duty. "Now it's closer!"

Sound began to sound closure. Closer, closer. Until...

* * *

"FUCK! We are losssssst!" screamed Cobra Commander.

"We didn't find Joes" noticed Destro.

"And found 3 pages" showed pages Zartan. "Also lost Baroness and Mindbender"

"So we must to call Baroness" said Destro and began to call. "Anastacia! Anastacia!"

"Hey! Why you can call her real name?" asked Zartan.

"Because I am her boyfriend! Her knight! Her angel guardian!"

"Stupid" laughed Cobra Commander.

"Shut up!" shouted Destro. "And search Baroness! Ana! Ana, where are you?!"

"Baronessssssss!" called Cobra Commander. "Baronesssssssss! Baronesssssssss! Baronesssssssss!"

"I think that Slender will find us before we'll find Baroness" drew a sigh Zartan.

* * *

"Have you seen TR?" asked Duke.

"No" answered Flint. "He and Heavy Duty disapeared."

"Yeah. And I don't like this place."

"This freaky forest is scarry me. And I have never told anyone, but... when I was child I was scarred to Teletubbies"

"Why?" surprised Duke. "It's nice kids' show. I loved this show when I used to be child. I loved those aliens"

"And what do you think about the sun with baby's face?"

"Did afraid of him?! Dude, I liked this sun! I was laughing with him too"

Someone began to scream so loud.

"What a hell is it?" asked Duke.

He and Flint saw a running screaming teletubby with horrible man's face.

"Shoot him!" screamed Flint. "Shoot him!"

"I am shooting!" screamed Duke. "He doesn't die!"

"Let's get out of here!" run Flint.

"What a hell is wrong this guy?!" run Duke.

"I don't know! Just run!"

* * *

"Hey, Baroness!" called Mindbender. "I found toilet!"

"Fine. Go" said Baroness.

Mindbender run into cabin. There was again this creepy sound.

"Are on phone?" asked Baroness. "You have the phone all the time?! Get out you bald Luthor!"

* * *

Somewhere in forrest near the lake unmasked Snake Eyes with scarred and Scarlett had picnic.

"This is so romantic, Snake" smiled Scarlett. "Night, stars, forrest, lake. It's so beautiful"

(All for you) signed Snake Eyes. (Here you can see a real me).

"I still love you, Snake Eyes. And no one won't break us apart"

Snake Eyes and Scarlett were going to kiss, but the sound:

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What was that?" asked Scarlett.

(Maybe our phones) said Snake Eyes.

"It doesn't matter"

And again about the kiss. But...

(Scarlett) someone noticed Snake Eyes. (this creepy man without face is watching us).

Scarlett turned around and saw Slender. She aimed the crossbow at himю

"Please, continue" asked Slender. "I'm not here".

"Are you not going to kill us?" asked Scarlett.

"No, I can't. You just so romantic couple I've ever seen"

(It's because my scars) noticed Snake Eyes.

* * *

Duke and Flint run away from screaming tubby.

"Phew" sighed Duke "He lost us"

"Yeah" agreed Flint. "Now you understand why I didn't watch them?"

"Alright"

zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Again this sound" noticed Flint.

"It sounds from there" Duke pointed forward, where were Snake Eyes and Scarlett.

There was another man.

Flint and Duke came closer and saw slender.

"It's slender!" recognised him Duke. "We must to save Snake Eyes and Scarlett! Yo..."

"Wait!" stopped him Flint. "He doesn't attack. Interesting, why."

Soldiers began to overhear chating.

"Everybody run away from me" cried Slender. "I just want to say hello. But no! They scream and fall! And don't remember anything! Why do I take them?! Because I am lonely! My life like from Akon's song Lonely! Can you imagine this?! My life is bullshit! No one likes me! Even my mom!"

Snake Eyes and Scarlett felt sorry for him. So lonely Slender.

"What about pages?" asked Scarlett.

"This is my hobby" answered Slender. "Also I love to walk with my pet slendytubby. I love this show. I love this baby-sunny."

"I think you shouldn't to appear so "scarry" in forrest" said Scarlett. "You should to stop kidnap people and began to do something good. Like saving people from predators. Or be a superhero"

(Yeah, like Batman) signed Snake Eyes.

"Thank you for listening to me" cried Slender. "Have a nice date"

Slender went away missed Duke and Flint.

"What's up?" asked Slender.

Duke and Flint just shuted up. They didn't want to know and figure out, what is that.

* * *

"Baronesssssssssss!" called Cobra Commander. "Baronesssssssssssss! Where the fuck is she?!"

zzzzzzzz

"What was that?" asked Zartan.

"Calm down. It's probably my stupid iphone"

"You have the iphone the whole time?!" angry screamed Destro. "You can to call to Baroness!"

"I do not waste my time on stupid calls"

zzzzzzzzzz

"What was that?!" asked Zartan. "It's not Cobra Commander's phone!"

"Hello" said someone.

Cobra Commander, Destro and Zartan slowly turned around and saw Slender.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Duke and Flint saw in forest drunk Heavy Duty and Tunnel Rat.

"Where have you been?" asked Duke.

"It's funny, Duke" laughed Hevay Duty "we don't remember".

Duke and Flint quesed that it was Slender.

"OK" said Flint. "You are alive. It's important. Now we need to come back to the base"

Again sounded this loud scream.

"Again him!" screamed Flint and run away.

"Who?" asked Heavy Duty.

"Never mind and run!" ordered Duke and run away with two soldiers.


End file.
